Noir, Blanc, Rouge
by flygavioli
Summary: Nous avons tous très mal vécu notre séjour à l'asile. Mais lui ne s'en est jamais remis. OS sur l'épisode 86 d'SLG (instant panda, plus précisément).


**Hey !**

**Voici une petite OS (ma première) sur SLG (pour changer) et plus particulièrement sur l'épisode 86 et son instant panda. Je m'étais dit :"Et si maitre panda était resté fou ?"  
**

**N'hésitez pas à me dire si il y a des choses que je pourrais améliorer à l'avenir.  
**

**/!\ ATTENTION /!\ scène de mutilation. Si vous n'aimez pas le sang, ne lisez pas.**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Une fois de plus, un rire brise le silence de la nuit. Toujours le même. Rire hystérique, fou. Nous avons tous très mal vécu notre séjour à l'asile. Mais lui ne s'en

est jamais remis. Il ne faut pas lui en vouloir, il a vécu bien pire que nous. Pourtant, je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'avoir peur. Peur pour lui. Alors, je décide

d'aller le voir. Mon corps tout entier me hurle de rester dans mon lit. Mon esprit, lui, ne supporte pas d'entendre ses cris. C'est dans ma nature, j'ai été créé

pour être une personne compatissante, non ? Doucement, je fixe ma casquette sur ma tête, seul objet capable de me donner une once de courage, et je sors

de ma chambre pour me diriger vers la sienne. Personne dans le couloir sombre. Pourquoi se seraient-ils levés en pleine nuit ? Qu'ils dorment ou pas n'a plus

vraiment d'importance, maintenant. Je suis trop absorbé par les sons qu'il produit. Plus je m'approche, plus son rire infernal s'amplifie. Arrivé devant sa

chambre, je toque. Le rire s'arrête, la porte s'ouvre. Sans rien dire, je rentre dans la pièce encore plus sombre que le couloir. La porte se referme, la clé se

tourne. Et je commence à avoir peur. Une peur viscérale qui me fait comprendre que j'aurais dû rester dans mon lit. Petit-à-petit, mes yeux s'habituent à la

pénombre qui m'entoure. Je peux maintenant discerner son corps appuyé contre la porte. Je ne sais pas quoi dire. Peut-être un simple "_Ça va ?_" aurait-il fait

l'affaire, mais son sourire me paralyse. Un sourire sans queue ni tête qui étire ses lèvres maintenant prolongées par des marques rouges sur sa peau, rappel

douloureux d'une muselière trop serrée. Les battements de mon cœur sont tellement forts que je parviens à peine à entendre ce qu'il dit. Et cette phrase me

terrifie. Comment rester de marbre quand quelqu'un s'avance doucement vers vous en vous disant : "_Salut, petit, pourquoi tu ne souris pas ? La vie est tellement _

_plus __facile __avec un __sourire ! _". Je commence à reculer en voyant un reflet dans sa main. Je recule jusqu'à être dos au mur. Plus il se rapproche, plus je fixe avec

terreur la lame brillante qu'il tient. Mes yeux se remplissent de larmes et je glisse contre le mur jusqu'à tomber assis par terre. Mais je ne pleure pas. Je n'y

arrive pas, je suis trop tétanisé. Il s'arrête en face de moi et s'accroupit pour être à ma hauteur. Et toujours avec ce sourire, il me dit tout bas : "_Regarde moi, _

_depuis que je souris, ma vie __est tellement __plus __facile. Tu ne __souris pas ? Attends, je vais t'aider un peu._"_. _Je le vois avec frayeur tendre le métal tranchant vers ma

bouche. Voyant que je ne suis pas décidé à l'ouvrir, il me prend à la gorge, m'y obligeant ainsi. Une larme commence à couler et un hurlement de douleur sort

de ma gorge toujours maintenue quand je sens ma joue se faire lentement entailler par le métal froid et tranchant. Trop lentement. Le gout cuivré du sang

emplit ma bouche alors que le sel contenu dans mes larmes brûle la plaie sanglante. Et je hurle de plus belle lorsqu'il s'attaque à ma deuxième joue. Après

m'avoir taillé le visage, il se relève et essuie le sang sur son kigurumi. Je n'entends presque plus rien, les bruits environnants masqués par la douleur

insupportable. Il me semble pourtant entendre vaguement des cris et des martèlements derrière le porte. La porte ensuite défoncée par le patron qui se jette

sur mon agresseur, Mathieu et le hippie courants vers moi pour m'emmener dans le salon, je crois. Ma vue se brouille de plus en plus, ma respiration saccadée

par la peur et la douleur. Je ne sens plus rien, ne vois plus rien, n'entends plus rien.

* * *

Je me réveille dans mon lit. Réveil en sursaut, réveil douloureux. Que s'est-il passé ? Petit-à-petit, les souvenirs ressurgissent et mon estomac se contracte. Le

moindre frôlement de ma main sur ma joue me brule. A quel point m'a-t-il défiguré ? Il y a un miroir accroché au mur mais je serais bien incapable d'oser

me regarder dedans. Je suis à l'affut du moindre bruit dans la maison mais je n'entends rien. Tremblant, je sors de mon lit. Je fais à peine quelques pas que je

dois déjà me rattraper au mur pour ne pas tomber. Arrivé à la porte de ma chambre, je l'entrouvre légèrement. Personne dans le couloir, toujours aucun bruit.

D'un pas chancelant, je sors de ma chambre et descends les escaliers, non sans me retenir aux murs. Une fois en bas, je longe avec difficulté le mur du salon.

Enfin, j'aperçois la porte de la cuisine. Grande ouverte. En m'approchant, je vois également Mathieu assit à table avec une tasse de café dans ses mains, le

regard dans le vide. En me voyant, il saute de sa chaise et vient me prendre dans ses bras en pleurant. "_Oh, mon dieu, on a eu tellement peur pour toi, _

_pourquoi_ _es-tu rentré dans sa chambre, on a eu si peur quand on t'a entendu crier, on a cru que tu allais mourir._", qu'il me dit. Il m'explique aussi que les

médecins m'ont gardé pendant trois semaines à l'hôpital en coma artificiel parce que, selon eux, si je me réveillais trop tôt, je risquais de ne pas m'en remettre.

Il continue à me parler, me réconforter dans ses bras. Pourtant, une question m'empêche de me calmer. Une question qui me brule les lèvres. Mais je ne saurais

me résoudre à la lui pauser. Mes joues ne me le permettraient pas, de toute façon. Mais cette question me prend la tête, me rend malade. Après ce qu'il m'a

fait, je ne suis pas sensé m'inquiéter pour lui, mais qu'est-il arrivé à maitre panda ? Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de vouloir que les gens aillent bien, même s'ils

m'ont fait du mal. Je ne supporte pas qu'il arrive malheur à quelqu'un, je suis né comme ça. Est-ce ma faute ? Je sais que je fais preuve de trop de compassion,

mais même si je le voulait, je ne pourrais pas détester quelqu'un. Je fais preuve de trop de compassion.

Cette compassion qui me perdra.

* * *

**Et voilààààà, fini.**

**Alors, qu'en avez-vous pensé ?**

**Encore bonnes fêtes et bonnes vacances !**


End file.
